


A Shot in the Head

by almonster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almonster/pseuds/almonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Head

Sebastian sits in a stairwell with his scope trained on the side of Doctor Watson’s head, biting back the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. _Why the fuck didn’t I bug Jim’s phone…_ He had heard it.. it was impossible not to. To hear the sound of a gun going off at the top of St. Bart’s. Maybe if he had tried a _little_ harder, _pushed_ a little more, Jim would have told him all of his stupid bloody plan. He should have hidden all his guns… _Fuck, I should have done **something.**_ It takes fucking forever for Holmes to take his fall. As soon as he does, Seb’s rifle is back in his duffle bag and he’s running down the stairs, across the street, bursting through the rooftop door of the hospital, and he just… stops…

“Jim..” A wave of nausea passes over him again as he looks at the still form of his boss, a halo of blood around his head. In the next moment, the sniper is at the consulting criminal’s side, kneeling in the pool of blood. “Jim, Jim _please_. Come on, lo- mate… don’t-don’t do this. This wasn’t a part of the goddamn plan, you stupid bastard…” Sebastian was _not_ crying as his hand turned Jim’s head to face him and his thumb brushed over the other’s cheek.

His body was still warm. That was a good sign, right? _Please be a good sign._ If Jim were dead, his eyes would be open, wouldn’t they? _That’s how everyone I’ve ever killed has died._ The hand that isn’t cupping Moriarty’s face goes back to the bloody bleeding hole. Seb has seen _so much_ blood and carnage in his worthless life and doesn’t understand why this, _this_ , is reducing him to a near sniveling mess. He is aware of all the things he should be doing—running Jim down the stairs to a hospital bed, threatening the doctor who sees them with his life if he so much as _breathes_ a word of the two of them, standing in the surgery with said doctor as he watches the stupid man fix his Jim—and all he does is _touch_ the stupid fucking hole in Jim’s stupid fucking head. Sebastian gives a strangled cry of relief at the twitch behind Jim’s eyes when his fingers meet the wound and he snaps into action, finally.

Gently, he picks up his boss and moves as quickly as he dares back down the stairs to what he knows is the right floor. He finds a doctor worth threatening and does so, throwing two nurses into the mix because, realistically, Seb knows the doctor will need some help. And it’s hours and hours in the surgery, but it feels like days, months, _years_ , and Jim crashes twice until finally, “Alright, Mr. Brook, your brother is stable.”

Sebastian doesn’t leave Jim’s side the entire time he is unconscious in the hospital bed, hell he barely sleeps. One of the two nurses kindly brings him food that he barely eats and water and tea that he barely drinks. But slowly, _slowly_ , they start pumping less and less meds into Jim. Then he’s moved to a different floor, out of the ICU, and they tell Sebastian that he should be waking up soon and the nice nurse begs Seb to get a good rest in the spare bed and she promises on her life that she will wake him if something happens. He finally relents because _holy fuck_ is he tired and he curls up so his feet don’t hang off the edge of the bed and knows only complete and utter darkness.

Seb wakes up to an incessant tapping on his arm. He goes to slap it away and roll over for more sleep until his brain catches up and he remembers where he is. He shoots up out of his bed and runs across the room to the other, ripping back the curtain. The nurse is saying something that he doesn’t hear. “Jim…” he whispers as the other looks at him with a small smile. Sebastian can’t stop himself from taking Jim’s face in his hands and bringing their lips together, but… Jim doesn’t… Seb pulls back and really looks into his boss’s eyes. What he sees makes him drop his hands as if they were burnt. The man looking back at him with a curious expression was not his boss, not the consulting criminal mastermind he knew… not his Jim.

Seb feels broken. The nurse’s words are finally filtering in, “…severe memory loss… doesn’t know who he is.. doesn’t remember what happened to him… won’t remember you…”


End file.
